


Keep You Up at Night

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Brief mentions of Asgardian characters, Competitiveness, M/M, Magical Curse, Shower Sex, Telepathy, Trip to Asgard, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets the power to read minds and learns some very interesting things about what Steve wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Up at Night

Sam wasn't happy about fighting magical aliens, and even less happy with being cursed by magical aliens, and all in all he really wanted to just go back to people who would just shoot at him and that's it. But he figured as far as curses go, telepathy wasn't the worst, especially since it got him a free trip to Asgard to be cured. 

Thor brought them, and Steve insisted on going to make sure Sam was safe (which was very sweet). While he was there, Sam did his best to be respectful and not violate anyone's mind as he met Thor's dad (who said a lot of things that have double meanings) and the Warriors Three (who drank a lot) and Sif (who was more used to humans than most of them were) and Heimdall (who pretty much seemed like a badass).

Sam was mostly successful in his efforts, though he wasn't able to keep out the thoughts of others when they were particularly strong -- he could tell, for instance, that being home made Thor miss Loki terribly, though he understood why Thor didn't want to say so.

But it was spending the night in a palace room right next to Steve's that made it hardest to keep the thoughts of others out of his head. As soon as Steve started to dream, Sam's head was full of images, vivid, visceral, images, too raw to block: _Steve and Sam kissing, Steve and Sam in the shower together, Steve gently washing Sam's back, then Steve picking up Sam and holding him against the shower wall, Steve filling his body up as steam surrounded them, as they both grunted and moaned their way into bliss as hot water streamed down their bodies._

The next morning, Steve wouldn't even look him in the eye.

But when the telepathy curse was properly removed, and they were home again, Sam worked up his courage.

"So...first of all, I need to apologize to you. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't block out all your thoughts."

"Oh. Uh, That's okay," Steve answered. "Not your fault. Did you see anything... um...."

"I saw your dreams."

"Oh," Steve said. He looked very nervous.

"And I know that sometimes dreams are just dreams. And that's fine. Unless..." 

"Unless what?"

Sam's throat went dry. "Unless, you know, you wanted to tell me that they weren't just random dreams. Because, um... I just... I just think showering is very important."

Steve looked at him strangely for a second, then smiled. "So you're a big believer in personal hygiene."

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm... glad you told me. About your interest in... showers."

Sam grinned. "Yeah, well, just thought you should know."

Steve grinned back. "So... would you like to have dinner some time?"

"Definitely. And I'm really sorry about how I...found out."

Steve shrugged. "I'm just glad I didn't have the dream about going to school naked and not knowing the answers to any of the questions on the test. We would have probably had a much less productive conversation. And besides, this way you'll finally figure out what I mean when I ask if you know of a good place to shower after we go running."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "That's what you meant?"

"Yeah. I thought 21st Century guys were supposed to know how to take a hint," Steve said with a smirk.

Sam nodded, "Okay, old man. But I can promise you, us 21st Century guys have some tricks you've never seen. Not like your sweet and innocent little fantasies."

Steve licked his lips. "Innocent? Yeah, I guess we'll see who corrupts whose innocence." He leered at Sam, a whole lot dirtier than most people would expect of Captain America.

Sam swallowed, but smiled back. "Game on."

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts: Steve/Sam, shower sex, telepathy.


End file.
